2 cosas que no me gustan de ti
by Leo-leo-leo y leo
Summary: se supone que en una sana relación, la pareja se tiene paciencia y confianza infinitas, pero... ¿será así con nuestra pareja de kirito y asuna? ¡que pasan cuando los celos y el resentimiento tienen lugar? pasen y lean. kiriasu week, "pelea y reconciliación". siento que llegara tarde


**Hola amigos, es un gran placer para mí el presentarles este aporte para la gran y famosa KiriAsu Week.**

 **Este tema, como podrán ver, participa en el reto de "Pelea y Reconciliación". Sin más que añadir, les dejo aquí esta mini historia, gócenla.**

 **PD: Los más inteligentes entenderán quién es el narrador de la historia en las primeras doscientas palabras, y si al final del relato no has adivinado….. has fracasado como Saofan, gomene.**

 **SWORD ART ONLINE y sus personajes no me pertenece, ya saben el resto.**

 **2 COSAS QUE NO ME GUSTAN DE TI**

Ajajajajajajajja, vaya, vaya, que divertido es solo de recordarlo, ¿saben? Las relaciones de pareja son algo pesadas en algunas ocasiones, y miren que lo digo yo, que antes creía que tener novia era como miel sobre ojuelas todo el tiempo, y sí, gracias a la experiencia de mis 2 grandes amigos he aprendido que para tener una relación hay que saber qué, cómo y cuándo decir o hacer algo, porque o si no, toda la relación peligra, y todo se puede ir al traste. Sí, así de complicado es.

Es por eso que estoy aquí. Mis amigos me pidieron que les relatara esta experiencia que ellos vivieron para que ustedes, novios y novias, sepan comportarse, y no anden cayendo en el terrible error de tener, o dar celos, porque los celos mis queridos amigos, los celos son algo destructivo que se deben evitar o controlar a TODA costa, recuérdenlo siempre. Así que sin más, aquí esta la pequeña historia de mis amigos Kirito y Asuna-chan, gócenla.

Resulta que Kirito, o mejor conocido en el mundo real como Kazuto, había empezado a vivir su sueño de toda la vida: ser programador de juegos informáticos de realidad virtual. Kazuto estaba muy feliz, y por supuesto, su novia, Asuna-chan también los estaba. La pareja estaba feliz.

Más sin embargo, la felicidad que entonces sintieron se acabó tan pronto el trabajo de Kazuto empezó.

Ahhhhh, antes que nada olvidaba aclarar algo con respecto a Asuna-chan. A ella hay 2 cosas que nunca le gustaron respecto a su novio: su arriesgado trabajo, y su popularidad con las chicas.

Para los que la conocen, Asuna-chan es una encantadora y amigable chica, con un largo y sedoso cabello color miel, los ojos de igual color, y una voz muy linda, la verdad no cuesta imaginar porque Kiritín cayó rendido ante ella. Asuna-chan también es una mujer muy segura de sí misma, tanto que a pesar de ser consciente de que su novio es constantemente asediado por el género femenino, no parece preocuparle, no le preocupa por el simple hecho de que tanto ella como nosotros, sus amigos, sabemos que Kazuto está enamoradísimo hasta la estupidez de ella. Asuna-chan lo sabe y se regodea de ello. Pero ojo!, una cosa es que no le preocupe que su novio sea acechado y otra es que le agrade. A ella le molesta mucho los constantes coqueteos que le dirigen a Kirito, pero por no querer parecer una celosa compulsiva, se guarda su inconformidad, al menos frente a su novio. Pero todo eso cambió cuando Kazuto fue al bar de Egil, y la presentó:

- _Hola muchachos, ¿cómo les vá? Bueno, solo venía por aquí para presentarles a mi compañera de proyecto, ella también es ingeniera en sistemas, y tiene grandes ideas sobre varios tipos de VRRMMO y otras aplicaciones de realidad virtual, por favor saluden a Stacy._

Una vez que Kirito terminó la presentación, se apersonó en el interior del bar una damita de lo más singular. Ella medía alrededor de 1:65.4 metros, usaba una falda de lino color caqui por debajo de las rodillas, muy ajustada por cierto, un chalequito del mismo color que la traía puesta sobre una camiseta deportiva, también ceñida a su cuerpo de color negro, por lo cuál su chaleco solo lo abotonó en el área que pasa por sobre su pecho, dando la impresión de que ese único botoncito de un momento a otro se soltará, ya que era bien proporcionada. En resumen, vestía como todo una oficinista de alto nivel .era de piel nívea, y el cabello, rizado y despeinado, era de color lila, muy corto, pero le daba un aspecto más salvaje. Estoy seguro que muchos hombres ya quisieran una novia así, yo me incluyo, ejeje, ignoren eso. Como sea, ella se presentó y todos la saludamos, hasta ahí todo parecía ir bien, pero cuando nos dimos cuenta de la mirada de Asuna-chan, supimos que no todo estaba bien.

Hace cosa de uno meses, la pequeña Keiko me comentó que Asuna-chan se había quejado de que Stacy llamaba muy a menudo a Kirito, que si por que no entendía como funcionaba el procesador de datos, que si se sentía atascada en el desarrollo de un nuevo sistema virtual, que si necesitaba diseñar algún personaje o situación importante para el juego… en fin, dice que ya estaba harta, y que le había dicho a Kirito, y hago su cita textual:

- _parece que para ella el que trabajen juntos es lo mismo que estar casados, viendo la cantidad de tiempo que quiere que pasen juntos, ¿no crees Kirito-kun?_

De más está decir que a Kazuto ese comentario no le gustó mucho, pero no dijo nada, para no hacer más complicado el asunto. Pero a partir de ese momento algo raro empezó a suceder:

Kirito ahora pasaba más tiempo trabajando en su empresa con Stacy, más tiempo del que debería, tanto así que ya no dedicaba ni el tiempo mínimo a nosotros sus amigos, o sea, mañana, tarde y noche, trabajaba y trabajaba. A la pobre de Asuna-chan estaba que le daba un ataque de celos y frustración, porque según ella, Kirito pasaba tiempo de más ADREDE con Stacy, para, según ella, darle una lección.

Cuando lo dijo así, debo admitir que me reí bastante, porque definitivamente yo no me podía imaginar a Kirito desquitándose con Asuna-chan por cosa alguna, obvio ella me bajó todos los puntos de vida que tenía con su stoke, ya que estábamos en el piso 62, ya que Asuna-chan había recuperado la mansión en la que vivía ahí en el viejo SAO.

A partir de ese momento, las cosas entre ellos 2 solo continuaron empeorando.

- _Es que Kirito-kun, entiende que…!_

 _-No, no, la única que tiene que entender aquí, eres tú, Asuna, lo que Stacy me dijo que le dijiste, está mal, así que…_

 _-lo que te dijo Stacy! ¿Así que lo que una tipa cualquiera dijo pesa más que lo que diga tu novia?, ¿y dónde está mi lugar, ha!?_

 _-Asuna, entiéndeme, aquí no importa a quien le crea más, lo que pasa es que mucho de lo que dijiste está mal, por lo cuál me gustaría que le ofrecieras unas discul…_

 _-Yo no me voy a disculpar por defender lo que es mío, en todo caso eres tú el que ha descuidado nuestra relación, y el que me debe una disculpa por andar con otra que conmigo…_

 _-Stacy es mi compañera laboral, debo pasar tiempo con ella lo quiera o no, ¿o no, chicos?_

 _-kirito no debe estar con ella más de lo permitido, ¿no es así chicos?, ¿ha, Rika, Keiko?._

Nadie respondió.

Y la verdad, es que no sabíamos que hacer, prácticamente nos pedían que tomáramos un bando, lo cual muchos de nosotros no queríamos.

Toda esa discusión fue en el bar de Egil, todos nosotros aprovechando que era domingo nos habíamos reunido para tomar un trago y almorzar, pero Kirito y Asuna-chan empezaron con esa tonta discusión. Seguro se preguntarán el porqué de esta, bueno la razón es la siguiente:

Asuna-chan, harta de la indiferencia de Kirito, y su más que excesiva cercanía con Staci-chan suscito que ella le reclamara que era una roba-novios, una resbalosa, y otras tantas cosas que dicen las mujeres celosas. Obvio a Kirito no le gustó esto y le pidió una disculpa a Asuna-chan, cosa que ella no hizo y al contrario le reclamó que no le prestaba la atención que le debía, y nos pidieron que escogiéramos un bando, que si de haberlo hecho, creo que yo hubiera apoyado a Asuna-chan, pero no lo hicimos. Y lo demás ustedes ya se lo podrán imaginar. Se separaron por un tiempo.

Esto sucedió hace cosa de 3 meses.

Pero seguro muchos se preguntarán, ¿eran fundados los celos de Asuna-chan?

Pues…. Kirito me contó que solo 2 semanas luego de la pelea, él se dio cuenta de que las mujeres de verdad tienen una especie de radar para detectar que otra mujer está detrás de su novio, y Asuna-chan no era la excepción, sino que fue un gran ejemplo de este fenómeno.

Kirito y Stacy estaban una noche dentro de su laboratorio, al parecer se atrasaron con la entrega de un spitch y algunos prototipos de proyección digital, cosas de mecatrónica. Entonces, ella aprovechando la soledad, le habló a Kirito y le dijo:

 _-Mww, Kirigaya-kun, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?_

 _-Claro Stacy, dispara._

Pero en lugar de hacerle la pregunta que Kirito esperaba, la chica se le abalanzó encima, lo puso debajo de su cuerpo, en esa posición, Kirito entendió lo que ella le quiso decir, así que cuando vio que Stacy acercó sus labio a los de él, Kirito puso su dedo índice en los labios de Stacy, parándola en el acto. Una vez ambos se levantaron del piso, Kirito dijo:

 _-jmmmmm, Asuna tenía razón, fui un idiota. –_ tras decir eso, solo tomó sus cosas y se fue de la oficina en la que estaban, y a la semana siguiente… renunció. No volvimos a ver a Stacy después de eso.

Pero ahora yo les pregunto, ¿creen que Asuna lo perdonó así de fácil? Me gustaría decir que sí, pero si así fuera, Asuna-chan dejaría de ser Asuna-chan. Lo que pasó después fue muy divertido, ejejejeje.

Luego de que Kirito renunciara a su trabajo, y este le pidiera que lo disculpara, ella dijo que si estaba dispuesta a perdonarlo, pero que tenía que hacer algo para recuperar su confianza y poder retomar su relación. Kirito dijo que sí, obviamente, pero Asuna-chan le pidió que le diera 2 semanas.

Luego de las 2 semanas propuestas, o sea, hace 2 meses exactos, la prueba de Kirito comenzó:

 _-Kirito-kun, aquí enfrente de todos nuestros amigos –_ porque sí, estábamos todos – _quiero que te comprometas a que de aquí a 2 meses, que fue el tiempo exacto que me estuviste ignorando por esa tipa, tú te comprometas a ser mi sirviente personal las 24/7, o sea, todos los días, ajajajaja._

La verdad es que todos nos reímos, algunos porque nos causó gracia, otros, como yo, que creían que era broma, pero no, señoras y señores, lo que Asuna-san pidió se cumplió, Kirito fue prácticamente su esclavo sin goce de sueldo por los próximos 2 meses, haciendo todo lo que Asuna-san le ordenara, sin chistar. Si Asuna-chan le pedía que le preparara de comer, lo hacía, si le pedía que hiciera las compras de la criada, él lo hacía, si quería que le hiciera sus proyectos en la universidad, él lo haría, aunque Asuna-chan no es como si lo necesitase, creo que era más por el capricho de ver a Kiritín estudiando lo mismo que ella que lo hizo.

La cosa es que hasta que en ALO lo reducía a la servidumbre, obligándolo a tomar el frente en todas las batallas (no es que Kirito no acostumbrara a hacer eso, pero, ¿se imaginan hacerlo por 2 meses seguidos? Kirito batió su propia marca personal de muertes), y todo lo que él consiguiera en las misiones, se lo debía dar a Asuna-chan (así que ya se podrán imaginar su cara al tener que entregarle a Asuna-chan el Santo Grial… lloró como por una semana, épico.).

Pero por fin, después de 2 largos meses, hace tan solo 3 días, en una reunión de todos en la siempre acogedora cabaña del piso 22 del nuevo Aincrand, Asuna-chan dijo lo que Kirito tanto llevaba esperando:

 _-Te perdono, Kirito-kun, quiero que vuelvas a ser mi novio, y yo tu novia, ¿aceptas?_

Más que aceptar, lo que kirito hizo fue tomarla de la cintura, elevarla por los aires, y gritar a todo pulmón :!Sí, sí, sí, sí, sí, sí, sí, síííííííííííííí´!.

Después de eso ellos dos juntos celebraron toda la tarde y toda la noche su reconciliación, pero….. en privado, no creo que necesiten que les cuente esos detalles, porque ni yo mismo los sé, XD.

Para recordar lo tontos que los 2 fueron, y para tratar de crear consciencia en otras parejas para que no cayeran en este error, ellos me pidieron que les contara su experiencia a todos ustedes en este foro, y les advirtiera:

DAR Y SENTIR CELOS DE TU PAREJA ES 2 COSAS QUE TÚ NO PUEDES HACER NUNCA, POR QUE SI LO HICIERAS, 3ESTARÍAS DEMOSTRANDO QUE NO TE IMPORTA TU PAREJA NI SU RELACIÓN, ASÍ QUE CHICOS, YA SABEN QUE HACER CON RESPECTO A LOS CELOS, SON MUY DAÑINOS, ASÍ QUE, DAR Y RECIBIR CELOS EN DEFINITIVA SON 2 COSAS QUE NO ME GUSTAN DE TI. NO LAS HAGAS.

HASTA LA PRÓXIMA Y TENGAN MUCHA SUERTE EN CONSEGUIR Y CONSERVAR A SU ALMA GEMELA.

 **Eso fue todo por hoy.**

 **Aprovecho este espacio para nuevamente propagandear mi nuevo fic:**

 **ANOTHER REALITY, ANOTHER HISTORY, que tratará de que Kirito, Otra vez, quedará atrapado dentro de un mundo virtual, y corresponde a Asuna y sus amigos recuperar su memoria antes de que sea demasiado tarde, pero se tendrán que sumergir en un mundo hasta la fecha desconocido:**

 **El Mundo de los Sueños.**

 **Espero todo su apoyo para este mega proyecto que constará de 3 temporadas.**

 **Es todo por ahora, SAYONARAAAAAAAAAAAA!.**


End file.
